


Merman (Eustass Kid x Merman! Reader)

by LaraCaldin



Series: One Piece Male Reader Oneshots [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: Captain Eustass Kid is saved from drowning by a mysterious merman named (F/N).





	Merman (Eustass Kid x Merman! Reader)

Kid doesn’t exactly know how it happened but he hates every moments of it. His ship was attacked, some of his men were killed and he was thrown in the ocean. There are many perks in having a devil fruit ability, but into the ocean it is worthless, you drown like an anvil. And there is nothing worse than dying without being able to do anything about it.

 

Kid sinks into the ocean. The pressure in his chest grows more and more unbearable by seconds and large bubbles of air escape his mouth. The surface seems far, so far and this place is dark. Kid doesn’t pray, Kid doesn’t beg. If he dies today, he dies today. End of the story, this is the kind of man he is. There are still a couple of things he regrets of course: Not having the chance to beat the shit out the bastard who made him fall in the sea, not grabbing the One Piece with his own hand and sits on the pirate’s throne claiming “I win”, not dying into a bloody battle with his men at his side… He feels his energy being taken from him and the cold ocean kills him slowly.

 

His eyelids are growing heavier and a cold shiver runs down his spine. When he will close his eyes, he will die for real. But he can’t stop himself. Before his eyes falls shut, he sees a glimpse of (F/C) colour in a sun ray. Is it his last vision? Is he dreaming? Kid falls unconscious before he can get the answer to his question.

 

*

 

_The ocean gets warmer and lighter. Sun rays reach Kid’s body and warm him up. The light blue water rocks gently the pirate._

_Suddenly, something moves next to him and disturbs the peaceful ocean. A half-man creature swims toward Kid. The (F/C) scales of the beautiful creature’s fish tail shine with the sun light. His (E/C) eyes observe the pirate with curiosity and fully aware of the danger that this human being is in._

_The young merman swims to the man and embraces him gently._

 

“In my vow of merman, _he whispers to the sea,_ I give to this man life and air. I save his life today in your name, Mother Ocean.”

 

_The sea creature kisses the man. Air runs now in the lungs of the pirate who still doesn’t know that he is still alive. The merman embraces and kisses the man tenderly for a long time, protecting him from further harm and giving him air to live. The young merman then grabs Kid from under his arms and pulls him up to the surface._

*

 

Kid coughs and opens his eyes, only to be blinded by the shinny sun. What a weird dream! He dreamed that he was drowning and that some sea man came to save him by kissing him. It was not unpleasant, far from it… But still, it was weird and looked almost real.

 

The captain sits up and is about to calls for Killer in order to tell him about his dream but stops suddenly. He is not in his cabin on his ship but lying on a small white sand beach with the sea tickling his feet… his bare feet. He looks around him and notices that his boots and his heavy fur coat are gone. He is also wet with water, as if he had gone to take a swim which is impossible. _What the fuck happened?_

Then he remembers. The attack, the ship, the cold embrace of the ocean and then a far warmer embrace and a kiss that would have brought him right to paradise.

 

Suddenly, he hears a soft splashing sound and looks up. In front of him on a rock, there is a merman staring at him. Kid’s heart misses a beat when he sees the face of his saviour. The merman is clearly young and his wide (E/C) eyes are looking at him with interest. His (S/C) skin is moist with water and there are a few (F/C) scales visible on his smooth skin. His long (F/C) tail lies upon the rock, shining with the sun rays.

 

Kid stands up and the merman backs up nervously. For once in his life, Kid doesn’t want to freak out someone for fun. Who would have thought that Eustass Captain Kid actually has a soft side?

 

“Hey,” he says while rising his hands “don’t worry. I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to talk.”

 

The young merman looks at him again, curiosity readable in his eyes.

 

“You are the one who saved me, aren’t you?”

 

The merman nods.

 

“Do you know how to talk?”

The young one frowns and shrugs. He nods again.

 

“You don’t want to speak then?”

 

The merman seems to feel uneasy and his fish tail swings nervously. Kid sighs.

 

“You don’t trust me, do you?”

The sea creature simply sighs.

 

“It’s okay, I get it. You’ll talk when you’ll want to. But so you know, I’m no slaver.”

 

“But you’re a pirate,” finally answers the merman.

 

His voice is soft but there is a hint of mischief in it. Kid smirks.

 

“Yes I am,” the bold pirate answers “is that a problem?”

 

“It is if you try to sell me to said slavers.”

 

“I still have a hint of honour you know!” Kid exclaims “you saved my life so I’m not going to take you to the slavers!”

 

“It is not as if I would have let you do it in the first place,” chuckles the merman.

 

The creature stretches and finds another more comfortable position on his rock.

 

“You think you could have beat me?” Asks the red haired with amusement.

 

“In the sea? Definitely.”

 

“What about on earth, you fish?”

 

“What would I do on earth”? Asks the merman with a smile “I can’t even walk!”

 

Kid was about to retort but he quickly shut his mouth. The merman chuckles.

 

“You’re funny,” he says “what is your name, pirate?”

 

“It’s Eustass Kid. What about yours, merman?”

 

“(F/N),” he answers “it’s (F/N).”

 

“Well (F/N), thank you for saving me.”

 

“You are welcome Eustass Kid.”

“You can just call me Kid.”

 

“Kid… it sounds fine to me… So Kid, why don’t you tell me more about you?”

 

*

 

The merman and the pirate talk with each during half a day. Both of them forget about the rest of the world and what they are supposed to do. They talk to each other, laugh with each other, share with each other. The more the time passes, the less the merman fears the pirate. He even forgets about the tide and gets stuck on his rock.

 

“You can always stay here until the tide increase,” says the red haired.

 

“It’s not like I have a choice,” the (E/C) eyed merman sighs, “but you better tell me a good story or else I will be bored.”

 

And so the pirate did. The merman asks tons of questions and he tries to answer to all of them. Sometimes, (F/N) stops asking and listens to Kid with sparkles in his eyes. He also tells some stories to Kid too, but he mostly listens to Kid’s.

 

Kid eventually notices that (F/N) is having problems finding a comfortable position on his rock.

 

“Do you want to be on the sand?” He asks.

 

“I would like to but there is no water to carry me to the beach.”

 

“I can carry you.”

 

The merman gives him a suspicious look, but it almost looks false now.

 

“Fine,” the younger one raises his arms “carry me to the beach then.”  

 

Kid climbs on the rock and takes the sea man in his arms. The merman has the weigh of a feather in the pirate’s strong arms. He jumps off the rock and carries the smaller man to the sand and carefully lies him down.

 

“Thank you,” whispers (F/N) with a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

Kid simply grunts.

 

The red haired man then sits next to his merman and takes a bottle off his pocket.

 

“Looks like it’s not damaged by the water after all,” he mutters.

 

“What is that?” Asks (F/N) “is it rum?”

 

“It is. Have you ever tasted it?”

 

“Me? Oh no, but I have seen pirates drinking it. Does it taste good?”

 

“Taste it yourself,” offers Kid as he extends the bottle to him.

 

The merman grabs the bottle and drinks from it… before spitting all oh his drink.

 

“What kind of taste is that?!” He exclaims much to Kid’s amusement.

 

“It’s called alcohol.”

 

“It tastes like shit! How can you humans drink that?!”

 

“You get used to it eventually, and it makes you feel good.”

 

“Oh yeah,” says (F/N) as he hands the bottle back to Kid, “I have heard that you humans do all kind of things to feel good.”

 

Kid drinks from the bottle and smirks.

 

“Things like what?” He snickers.

 

The merman blushes.

 

“All kind of thing, I don’t exactly know.”

 

But the redness of his cheeks said otherwise.

 

*

 

The sun is setting in the horizon and the tide starts increasing.

 

“Isn’t it time for you to go?” Asks Kid.

 

(F/N) looks at the water that now reaches his tail.

 

“Oh,” he breathes, “right…”

 

He looks almost… disappointed.

 

“But… you haven’t told about all your stories yet!” says (F/N).

 

Kid laughs.

 

“If you want to hear the next stories, you can come to my ship!”

 

The merman’s face brightens and a grin appears on his face.

 

“Really? I can? You wouldn’t mind?”

 

“Of course you can. You saved my life, I owe you one.”

 

In a rush of enthusiasm, the younger man jumps on Kid and hugs him tightly.

 

“That’s great! Thank you Kid!”

 

The pirate, taken a bit aback by this sudden embrace, simply pats awkwardly the head of the merman. (F/N) looks up at Kid and smiles.

 

“Do you mind to bring me to the sea?” He asks.

 

“Why? Can’t you swim from here?”

 

“Don’t want to,” the merman simply hums in amusement “please carry me.”

 

Kid sighs, grabs (F/N) and walks in the water until it reaches his knees.

 

He gives a last look at his saviour. (F/N) stares at him with his wide (E/C) eyes and a very serious expression on his face.

 

“I hope you realize what kind of link we share now.” Says the merman.

 

“You saved my life.”

 

“I did more than that. I gave you your life back. Don’t forget that the debt that you owe me is great Kid.”

The pirate doesn’t say anything and kisses the (H/C) merman. (F/N) kisses back and smiles in the kiss. Then, Kid’s large hands opens, allowing (F/N) to wiggles away from his arms and swim away from his red haired pirate.

 

*

 

When Kid’s crew finds him, he is alone on a beach, perfectly safe. They don’t ask him questions and simply party in the honour of their surviving captain. Killer tries multiple times during the evening to bring the conversation about the day he spent on this beach, but Kid stays silent and starts watching the horizon. The second in command finally gives up in front of his captain muteness.

 

The night arrives and the moon is high and bright in the sky. Most of Kid’s crewmates are either drunk or asleep and Kid is walking alone on the deck of his ship. Suddenly, he hears a strange slashing sound from the sea. He walks to the rail and looks at the ocean.

 

At first, he sees nothing. Then, his eyes catch a glimpse of (F/C) colour and a body pierces the surface of the ocean. His golden eyes soften when he recognizes those big (E/C) eyes.

 

“Hi,” (F/N) says.

 

“Hi,” he answers.

 

“You said you would tell me the rest of your stories.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Then what are waiting for?” The merman asks with a grin, “what happened next?”


End file.
